Maximum Prime
by Allyp098
Summary: When Max meets the Autobots, she thinks everything will be okay. Until she gets a message...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Allyp098 here with a story. I know it is a weird crossover (Transformers Prime/Maximum Ride) but please read. I would love suggestions but please no rude comments. This is my first fan fic. Thanks**

Chapter 1

I was out flying, yes flying. In case you are new to the whole deal here, my name is Maximum Ride, but call me anything but Max I will personally kill you. My family and I were born and mutated at a half laboratory, half prison called the school. This gave all of us wings and some really quick regenerative powers. Anyway I was flying late one late night, desperately in need of some space. So much was going on. I sat down on a high rock in the middle of Jasper, Nevada. I held my head in my hands and thought about all the things with Fang and the flock.

-Flashback-

 _Fang and I sat on the roof of the house in silence just staring at the stars. Fang sighed and spoke up_

 _"_ _I'm glad we get some time to ourselves Max." I smile and nod_

 _"_ _Yea, it feels good to just chill out and look at the stars. Are all the others asleep?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Even Nudge." We sat in silence a couple more minutes before Fang scoots himself closer to me. My back tenses as he puts his arm around my shoulders. He points up to the stars and says "Look its Orion's Belt." We may have not really gone to school but we pick up on a few things here and there._

 _"_ _Yep," I sigh "Why was it named that anyways?" Fang shrugged and pulled me closer to him. I slowly relax and put my head on his shoulder_

 _"_ _I don't care why it a stupid cluster of stars was named Orion's Belt," I lift my head up and stare into his deep dark eyes, "All I care about is you Max. I love you." He kisses my lips and holds it there as he closes his eyes. My eyes however were as big as the moon. He pulls back and smiles "I love you."_

 _"_ _I-I need to be alone," and with this I snap open my wings and fly away._

-End flashback-

While I was running this flashback of just 30 minutes ago, I never noticed the metal roof behind me open. I stood up and unfurled my wings. I was about to jump off the cliff when I was stopped by a deep mechanical voice yell out, "Freeze."

I froze, because in my life you learn to freeze with any unknown sound. I turn around, expecting to see fly-boys or robots about to attack me, and take me back to the half prison, half laboratory where my flock and I grew up. But when I turn around, I see humongous robots. The one in the front was the tallest, probably reaching about 50 feet. The other four ranged from 30-40 feet tall. I tuck in my wings as I screamed and fell off the cliff. Okay, just for your information, I usually don't do this but I am not used to seeing 50 foot robots about to harm me. As I fell, I saw the five robots run to the cliff edge and look down on me, shock in there glowing blue eyes. The voice runs through my head.

"You better fly before you hit the ground." I did what my voice told me to do. I quickly unfurled my brown and white wings and winced at the pain that had shot through them. Ok. Mental note: no sudden unfurling your wings. I pushed my wings down hard and started to gain altitude. I did this over and over again till I met eyes with the tallest robot's eyes over 200 feet above the ground. I scanned his big metal face as I asked, "What do you want?"

The yellow robot with black stripes in the back started bleeping at me. When he was done, I cocked my head as the robot I was standing front of looked behind him to see the bleeping-bot. He turned back around to look at me.

"We all thought… you were something else," he looked at my flapping wings. "Are you okay?"

I was still wincing from suddenly unfurling my wings. I look behind me at my right wing which was bleeding, bad. It suddenly hurt so much I dropped. I fell hard into the big robot's hand. He looked down at me before walking over to stand on the metal roof. As it started to go down, I stood up, unfurling my wings, and pushed down hard trying to make it out before the roof closed. Ouch. I winced, landing hard yet again in his hands. I pull my wings in deciding it was best I stay and figure a way out when I arrive where I was going. The tallest robot looks down at me, a smile formed on his face.

"Easy there, little one. I will not harm you." Whoa there, you may be big but trust me 'bot I can give you some dents. When the big metal roof stops going down I see a big room with four pairs of eyes glued on me. The first one I notice looks exactly like Dr. Martinez. The one standing next to her looked like he could be Fang's younger twin just without the dark eyes. The one with both hands on the rail that stands next to the fang twin looks a lot like Ari before he was turned into an eraser. The image of the little seven year old standing next to Jeb filled my mind and made me smile. There was one more running up to the group of huge robots. The tallest robot lowers his hand, setting me on the catwalk while watching as an Asian girl runs across the catwalk to me.

"Whoa!" She scans my lanky body, "Hey new girl, what's your name?"

"Um, M-Max." I needed to get back to my flock, and fast. I searched the area for escape routes, but all I found was rock. So much for my back up plan… The Asian girl looks back up at the tallest robot.

"Ok Optimus, you have to tell me where you got this girl!"

He looked down at me and said, "She is why the proximity sensor went off." His voice ran through my head as I realize that he was the owner of the voice that said 'Freeze'

"Ah, ok." She looked back at me and said "How did you get that high? That mountain is really steep." I looked at her, and then up at the one named Optimus. Looking back at her, I felt an awkward science fall. The Fang twin walks over and puts his hand on the Asian's shoulder, "Whoa there Miko, your scaring her."

"I just want to know how she got up there. Did you climb?" I nodded my head and she nodded back as if she were analyzing the information.

I looked back at Optimus and ask, "Are you in charge?" He nods his head, "Then can we go somewhere private?"

He turned around and walked towards a hallway, "Of course." He waves his hand as he says "Follow me." I walk down the stairs and follow him down the long hallway. We get to an empty room. We turn in. "Are you okay?" He asks for the second time. I look up to him with a worried but fierce face.

"Can I trust you?" He nods his head. I told him the whole shebang about the rest of the flock, the Erasers, fly-boys or whatever came out after us. When I got to the part about the School, Miko popped her head out from behind the door, staring at my wings. She saw the bloody spot on my wing, gasped and ran away. I looked back at Optimus, who shrugged his shoulders, and I continued about the school. How we grew up in dog crates and were experimented on. I looked back over to the door where the four other bots and the humans were looking. Optimus looked over at the Dr. Martinez twin and said, "I think she needs some help."

The red and white robot looked me over as he said, "Oh please Optimus, she doesn't even look hurt bad enough."

Optimus sends a stare over to him, "Ratchet please. She may have set off the alarms, but I don't think she meant to." He looked back at me, and I shook my head, agreeing with him.

"No, I was just flying around and sat down on a rock. Apparently not realizing that I landed on some other sort of laboratory..." Miko blurted out laughing,

"Laboratory, ha, not even close. This place," she pauses and looks around, "is a secret base."

I cock my head to the side in confusion. She runs out and yells, "Follow me."

One big green robot shouted back at her, "Slow down Miko. She's hurt and someone needs to do something about it."

She runs back and frowns, "But, come on Bulkhead I just wanted to show her around and what you guys could do." I look up at Optimus.

"You guys aren't experiments?" He shook his no. "Then what are you."

He sighs, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots."

Miko stepped in and says, "They fight bad robots called Deceptions, who try to tear apart our world." She looks at my wings "Can you actually fly?" I looked at her.

"Well ya." I spread my wings and jumped and pushed down hard. I didn't gain altitude, I lost it. I hit the floor hard, and I hear my head hit with a loud thud. My vision blurs and goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up on a ripped yellow couch. I stare at the ceiling and start to remember what happened last night, me and Fang looking at the stars, him kissing me then bolting off. I snap out of my little flashback and realize I am NOT at home. I scan the celling bit all I see is rock. I bolt upright and wince. I look back at my wing which was carefully wrapped over where I broke it. I look around the area of wherein I was. I didn't notice Fang or the rest of the flock.

"Fang! Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, where are you?" I hear heavy footsteps behind me and turn around into a fighting position ready for whatever came at me. I saw a red and white robot. I suddenly knew where I was.

"Oh. Sorry Ratchet," I looked around for the other four Autobots and humans but didn't find anything. "Um where are the rest of you?" He looked over at me,

"Optimus went to go get Nurse Darby, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee went to go get Miko, Jack, and Raf. How do you know my designation? I never told you."

"Oh when Optimus was talking to you about m-" I was interrupted by a loud alarm. I covered my ears as I yelled, "What's that." Ratchet looked over at the big computer screen and looked back at me

"Proximity sensor. Agent Fowler is back." A human size elevator door opened right beside me. An African-American man stepped out and yelled

"Prime! Where are you?" Ratchet started to answer but I stepped in.

"The rest of the team are out getting the rest of the humans." He turned around and glared at me. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Oh really, and who might you be?" Oh crap he looked like he worked for the government.

"Um, I,-" Ratchet stepped in to help me by saying,

"She was wandering around lost in the desert and climbed the outside to the silo, which in turn set of the sensor." Just then the rest of the team came through a long hallway. All the humans stepped out of the vehicles and ran up the stairs. I looked at Ratchet.

"Where is Optimus?" Just then the red and blue semi sitting in the middle of the floor transformed into Optimus. "Wait, what- How did you do that?" Miko trotted up the steps

"That's what I wanted to show you yesterday." She paused, "Your name is Max right?" I nodded. I looked back up to Optimus who was looking at Agent Fowler

"What do you need Agent Fowler?" The man looked up at him and huffed

"What are you doing getting more civilians involved with your top government secret?" I cut in

"I need to get home. Can you get me to the roof again?" He looked down and then looked at who I think was Nurse Darby. She looked over to me.

"I don't think that would be very wise for you to do hon, especially with that-"she paused and looked at agent Fowler. Then walked over to me and put her mouth to my ear and whispered, "with that broken wing of yours." I nodded,

"Then can someone please drive me into town? I need to get back to my family." Optimus transformed back into a semi and opened his door. I walked down the steps and hoped in. He drove down the long hallway until a big slide open door opened to let us out of the base. We sat in silence until Optimus spoke,

"Who is this family you speak of?" I smiled remembering Angel's sweet face,

"Well they're not really family just some people, or kids that are like me. We have been together practically since birth so I consider them family."

Optimus and I talked about many things on the way into town. Mostly I just listened to him. He told me about his home planet Cybertron, and the war that corrupted it due to Megatron. He then started talking about how to tell the different parts of a Cybertronians body. For example, head is the same as helm, feet are called pedes, your chest is known as your chassis, your abdomen is referred to as your torso, ect. (List on bottom of the chapter.) Once he was done I shared with him my story. At different times I felt him speed up and my seat vibrate.

"I am sorry you had to go through all of that little one." Optimus said sadly

"Ok, Optimus, with all due respect, can you please not do the little one name? It kind of bugs me."

"Sure no problem."

We were about half way into the outskirts of town when another semi that looked exactly like Optimus slammed into him sending him of the road. He stopped and opened his door. I hoped out and saw another human hop out of the other truck. I looked up to see the rest of my flock hovering over me and the intruder.

I leaned over toward Optimus and whispered "Whatever you do, do not transform." I looked up at Fang who pulled in his wings a little to meet me in the ground. The rest of the flock did the same. Once everyone landed Angel ran over and gave me a tight squeeze. I winced and hoped Optimus wouldn't transform. Angel backed up away from me, cocked her head and repeated my thoughts,

"What do you mean transform? And who is Optimus?" I looked over at my flock who all were giving me confused looks over to the human that was walking over here with an evil grin on his face then looked over at Optimus and said

"If you need to you can. It's okay, this is my family. Your secrets safe with us." Suddenly Optimus transforms and Fang jumps back, his eyes wide. Angel screams as he runs over to me.

"Where did you fly off to last night?" he snapped

I point to Optimus who takes his now transformed clone head on. "I was with him and his team, and don't snap at me." The big bulky man that got out of the clone started talking as he walked over.

"So Prime got some new humans for me to try to kill huh? Here is one way I can get my revenge" He runs toward and swings a punch at me. I lean back and he misses be but punched Fang's face and knocks him back. Now I'm mad. Fang regains his balance and starts toward him. I hold up a hand to him, telling him to stand down while I go full out with punches and head kicks. He takes a remote from his belt and presses a few buttons his robots hand transformed into a sword and stab Optimus' right in the gut. Fear shocks through my body as I watch him sink to his knees. I turned back toward the robot controller and side kicked his jaw probably breaking it. He stepped backwards and turned off the robot machine. I looked back at Optimus and the clone, which was standing still, eyes black and removed from whatever life he had earlier. Optimus who is holding his side looks at me and my family. While I was distracted robo-controller karate kicked my back right where I broke my wing. As I scream I fall to the ground. I hear Optimus and my flocks voices all yelling in unison

"Max! No." I pull my arms up to push myself up but I had no luck and just collapsed on the ground. I decided it would be best if I just stayed on the ground. I look up at Fang who runs over and helps me up. Wincing I look at Optimus got up and apparently with enough strength to punch the clone over. The controller furiously looked over at him and transformed his robot back into a truck and drove away. Optimus pulls his hand up to the side of his head and says

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge." I look up at him. A green, purple, and blue circle appears. "We also need some transportation for 6 kids. Max got into more trouble." I pull my wing out and look at it, wincing as I pull it far enough out to where I can see it. It was yet again bleeding but this time worse. Bulkhead, bleeping-bot, and a small blue and pink femme autobot jump out of the colorful circle. Bulkhead transforms into a big jeep and opens his doors.

"Come on, get in." The blue bot looks at bleep-boy and yells,

"Bumblebee help me with Optimus. Bulkhead get those kids out of here." I looked at Fang and whispered, voice cracking

"Get into the jeep. Trust me I know where we are going." He hesitates a minute before he nods, he bends down to grab my waist and carries me to Bulkhead's open doors. He sets me down on the passenger side and runs over to the driver's seat. Once we are all in, I do a quick head count. Ok, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, who were in the seat behind me, Angel, Iggy, and Total, who were in the very back. I sigh "Alright Bulkhead you can go." He pushes on his gas pedal and drives through the circle. Two seconds later we are back at the base. Miko runs over to Bulkhead and opens up his passenger door. Fang hops out and without looking at his surroundings runs around him and Miko to pull me out of the front seat. The rest of the flock jumps out of Bulkhead and he transformed and ran back into the portal to go and help with Optimus. Ratchet looked down at me and my family and sighed,

"Oh please all we need is more kids." He paused when Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the one I am guessing is named Arcee come through the portal. "What happened?" I looked back up at him and answered,

"There was another truck that looked exactly like him that pushed him of the road. He took him head on after my family showed up as we fought some big bulky guy he took the robot that looked like him head on. He got stabbed by the clone and the human riding with him karaoke kicks me in the back." Nurse Darby ran over and looks at my wing covered in blood and slowly takes off the bandage. Fang shoots forward but I hold a hand up. She grabs her medical kit and gets some sleep in meds that she used yesterday.

Optimus speaks up "We encountered Silas." Nurse Darby looks at Fang and asks,

"Can you bring her over to the couch?" Fang picks me up and follows Nurse Darby. He sets me on the sofa and backs up. Nurse Darby pulls out a needle and sticks it into the bottle of meds. When she pulls it out and puts it toward my skin. Fang want all out.

"Whoa, stop." Nurse Darby froze, "Max are you sure you are okay with this?" I nodded my head and winced. Nurse Darby stepped in,

"I treated her wing last night." Fang still was tense but let her inject me with the meds. Right before I went to sleep I saw Optimus lying on a metal table while Ratchet worked on him then I think I went to sleep.

List

head/helm

face/face plates

eyes/ optics

lips/lip components

eyebrows/ optic ridges

teeth/dentas

tongue/glossa

shoulder/shoulder plating

chest/chassis

stomach/torso

hand(s)/servo(s)

finger(s)/didgit(s)

feet/pede(s)


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 4th everyone. I want to send a shout to Jaywing. I really appreciate it. Thanks. Anyway here is Chapter 4 of Maximum Prime.**

Chapter 3

My eyes jolt awake. I sit up facing a million flyboys and Jeb. I stand up and try to run away but I can't. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. I couldn't move. Fear fills my mind as Jeb's voice fills my head

"You must trust your instincts." My eyes jolt open and I search my surroundings. Not a single Eraser and there is no Jeb. The rock celling automatically tells me where I am; safe and out of harm's way in the Autobot's base. I meet eyes with Fang. There is a worried look on his face as I scan it. I try sitting up but Fang's gentle but strong hand lands on my shoulder. I look back at him as he says

"Don't move. You will be okay." His soft voice seems to calms me down. His head gets closer to mine as he kiss' my forehead. He stands up and looks behind him and says "June," he pauses "she's awake." Nurse Darby walks over and looks down at my fully extended wing that lays on the table. I try to move my wing but I couldn't. I mean I couldn't move it at all. I look back up at Fang, my eyes filling with horror.

"Fang," he looks at me and looks into my eyes and soon his face expression matches mine, "I can't move my wing." I again try to sit up but Fang's hand comes down onto my shoulder holding me down.

"Nurse Darby-" he started but then she interrupted him. I jump. She wasn't there a minute ago and now she is. What did she do? Use magic to suddenly pop over here?

"I told you to call me June." Fang looked up at her and nodded "I don't really like when people call me 'Nurse Darby' unless I am at the hospital." He nodded.

"Sorry." He looks back down at me, "June had to strap your wing down to operate on. You kept on moving it when you were asleep." I look at him with fury.

"Operate on?" June walked over so I could see her eyes and explained,

"You, or Silas, broke your wing so bad that the bones wouldn't heal right on its own. I had to manually piece your bones back together. I did what I could." I smile

"It's okay June, my family and I all have incredible regenerative powers." My eyes widened as I remember suddenly remember Optimus. The vision flashed through my mind of him sinking to his knees after the clone stabbed him in the gut. I looked at Fang, worry in my eyes.

"Where is he?" Fang's face went confused,

"Who? Everyone is here."

"Optimus, where is he?" Fang was about to speak until heavy footsteps approached the catwalk. Once they stopped I looked up and saw his face. A small smile spread across his lips. I took a deep breath.

"We Autobots are easier to fix than shattered wing bones." My eyes widened yet again.

"Sh-shattered." Unfortunately he nodded his head. "Well how are you holding up?" He eyes widened

"Oh, I am fine. Our medical officer Ratchet only had to do was mend the cut by welding it together, kind of like stitching for you humans." I took a deep breath. I looked back at Fang.

"Where is the rest of the flock?" He turns his head toward June and asks her,

"Can her wing be detached? I think she would like to see around." I heard a clank. I sat up slowly and stretched my wing, not much due to the pain that shot through them. I looked around. Angel and Gazzy were over by the T.V. and Nudge was over near Miko talking her pants off. Normal. Iggy was walking around. I am guessing he was learning landmarks from the Fang twin. I never really did get his name. Total was lying down sleeping. A loud beep came from the computer Ratchet was standing at. He paused from his work and looked at the screen as did everyone else. Agent Fowler appeared,

"Prime, are you there?" Optimus walks over to the screen,

"What is it agent Fowler? Is it Deceptions?"

"Fortunately no, that girl that you have is being hunted down by human-wolf computerized hybrids. I have no idea why, she looks human to me but they are threatening to deploy force to find her." I hear a fly-boy in the background,

"Give up the Maximum Ride located in the desert of Jasper, Nevada or we will forcefully find her." Horror fills my eyes. I look over at Optimus who is studying the files and the voice print that had popped up on the screen. Angel runs over to me and grabs my leg and starts crying

"I don't want to go back to the School. I like it here. We haven't been able to relax for more than a day." Optimus looks over at us then back at the screen.

-Optimus POV-

Watching Angel start crying broke my spark. No sparkling should go through this. No matter what they are. I looked back up at the screen I asked

"Where are these hybrids, Agent Fowler?" he sighs as he says

"Searching the Nevada desert, some are probably above you." I looked over at the rest of the team

"Autobots get ready to roll out." Ratchet looks over at me,

"Optimus, are you sure you want to do this for 6 kids you barely know." I nod my helm

"When Max told me the story of her life yesterday she explained how and why these robots were hunting her down. She and her entire family were experimented on. I know I just met them but," I look over at Max, Angel still clung to her. Arcee steps in,

"When I see them I see myself, back in the war." I nod his helm. Arcee continues, "So what's the game plan."

-Max POV-

Optimus looks over at me. Then back at agent Fowler

"What do these wolves look like?" I have to look away when he shows them on the screen. Angel screams and Fang comes over and wraps his arms gently around my back. I look down to Iggy and Jack below. Iggy walks up the steps. I step forward and walk around the flock forcing Angel top let go of me. I run down the stairs force my wings behind my back and walk outside. Fang lunges toward me and puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Fang let go." He let go of my shoulder, "I will not let anyone else get hurt. Not now, not ever. I will go out there and you can't stop me." I run through the long hallway and out the big slide door. Once I am out hundreds of fly-boys drop to the ground, smiling cruelly. The slide door opens again as 4 vehicles drive out. Fang flies out the top and starts hitting the fly-boys with all he has got. All the Autobots transform and their hands turn into guns and swords. I look behind me and smile knowing that I have people...or robots that care about me. Optimus starts shooting them out of thin air. They vanish with every blow they take. I could really use a gun like that it would really help. I punch and kick one fly-boy at a time. The Autobots kept shooting. Soon enough there was only maybe 50 left. The head fly-boy yelled

"Retreat!" They fled and in less than a minute they were all gone. I breathed heavy trying to catch my breath as I look back to Optimus and Fang. Fangs dark face was torn and bruised. I smiled as he came down. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him straight back ignoring the pain in my wing. I looked back at Optimus and his team. Bumblebee had his hand down on his knees. It was a quick but fierce fight. Fang, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I all walked back in the long hallway back to base.

One we were all back in June attended to Fangs cuts and my wing. She glared at me

"I forbid you to leave the base for at least a week." I giggle "What, what's so funny?" Fang starts laughing

"Don't you remember?" June shakes her head slowly

"Remember what?" I stop laughing and just smile

"I told you we have fast regenerative powers. It seems to heal us faster than the normal human would heal their cuts or wounds. So if you say a week then taking into consideration of those powers I would say maybe three days." I look at Fang "I don't know, what do you think Fang." He nods his head in agreement. We all break out into laughter as Junes face shows defeat and embarrassment but eventually she laughs along with the rest of us.


	4. UPDATE ON THE BOOK

**I am really sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. Life has been sooooooooo busy with the horses and all the other animals I have and the fact that I am starting freshman year of high school. Ugh... so much homework. On the plus side I have until chapter 10 finished! But on the bad side my computer decided to crash loosing all of my work. Lucky for me I had everything printed out. I am working on the 4th chapter as you are reading this. Again I am so sorry.**

 **If you have nothing to read go onto my page and read my other Transformers Prime fan fiction called "They're Real?" I think most of you will really like it. I hope to get the 4th chapter up by my birthday. September 21... but don't count on it.**

 **Thanks for all of those who followed and favorite this story it means a lot to me. Again I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you see somethong wrong with the story. Just review and I will try my best to fix it.**

 **Thanks again to all the support. That is what keeps me going.**


	5. Angel Goes Missing (Chapter 4)

**Guess what guys! My dad found my flash drive containing chapters 1-10 of Maximum Prime!I was so happy and sorry for such the long wait to update this story. I really appreciate the kind words I get in the reviews. Thank you guys so much. So here you are, Chapter 4.**

Angel Goes Missing

My recovery was going along well. Pain had started to go away whenever I bent down or twisted. I was finally in a place where no one could find us and that led to no bruises or cuts... or death. I shuddered at the remembrance of Fang and Ari. I never really wanted to go back to that hospital. I look around at my flock members. It was midnight so everyone was asleep. I walked back up the stairs to the catwalk as Optimus walks by.

"What are you doing up so late?" I looked back over to him and smile.

"Right back at you."

"We don't really sleep. We recharge when we need it and wake up when our systems recover. I haven't worn myself down yet" I nod my head. "So why aren't you asleep?" I sigh,

"I am a night person." I walk back over to the couch where I made my bed. I crawled in, Angel at my feet. I looked back at Optimus, "Good night."

The next morning Angel hopped up and pounced on me.

"Can we go fly above the base?" she was shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up "Please Max, please?" I smile, sigh, and sit up

"Okay, let's eat first though ok." I looked around and found my backpack. I grabbed it and found around 75 dollars that was given to me by Dr. Martinez back in Arizona. I looked over to Bulkhead who was sitting on the medical berth thinking to himself,

"Hey," his head pops up from looking at the ground as I continue, "Can we get a ride please? We just need some food from town." Just then a car came in and June popped her head out the window of the car and yells,

"I have sandwiches." Angel ran down, hugged June and took the bag of sandwiches. I look back at Bulkhead "Well scratch that." I smiled and walked over to June. While we ate Angel talked to June. They laughed and laughed. I enjoyed seeing my littlest girl enjoying herself for once in her life. Once we were done eating all that we could Angel crawled over to me.

"Can we go fly now please?" I give a slight laugh and nod my head,

"Sure, if June is okay with me flying." I looked over at June and she just says

"Why not, I think it would be good for you. Good for all of you to get some fresh air" I bounce up and run out. The rest of the flock runs after me. Once we are all outside I snapped my wings open and flew. The wind in my face made me relax. We were flying circles and racing each other. I was kicking Fang's butt with my hyper-speed and Angel was dropping Total and catching him in midair. That poor dog. She was giggling and laughing. I turned to race Fang and got halfway back to the bases roof when I stopped to a sharp scream. Oh no. That's never good. As I turn around fly-boys were all over the place. The one in the front lunged forward and grabbed Angel. He stuffed her in a sack as she screams non-stop. Where is an Autobot when you really need it? I flew with all my force toward the leader but, unfortunately another flew in front of him and smacked the side of my body. They didn't fight at all. they just turned around and flew away, taking Angel with them.

"No Angel. Come back here you monsters. Come back here." I screamed as tears filled my eyes. I flew downwards toward the door and ran in. Tears ran down my face as I ran up the steps. I grabbed my backpack and Angel's stuffed bear that we got back in Washington, D.C. and ran back out the door. Arcee followed me out and before I could fly away she yelled

"Max wait," I turned around "where are you going?" I look back at her with fear in my eyes

"The flyboys or the computerized hybrids took Angel. We have to get her back." I look back to my flock "none of us are going to live in a dog crate again. Not while I am alive." Arcee nods and runs back into the base. She yells back at us.

"Follow me. I know a quicker way there." We all run back into the base as Arcee yells,

"Optimus we need to roll." She looks back at me. "Where are we headed exactly?" I sigh

"California. Where and how is this shorter way?" Ratchet walks over to some big levers and a smaller screen,

"What are the coordinates?" I dump my backpack on the floor and found the map of the school along with the files that Jeb left in Colorado and handed it to Ratchet. He types in the coordinates and pulls the lever. The portal opens up and I ask

"Where are we going?" Optimus looks over at me.

"We are going to save your family." He looks back on the rest of the team. "Autobots transform and roll out." I held out a hand and yelled

"Stop, we have to go too. We know where they are headed and how to get in." Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all open their doors. I run into Optimus and closed the door. Gazzy hopped into Bumblebee while Fang and Iggy jump into Bulkhead's front seat. Optimus pushed down hard on his gas pedal and sped through the portal his team following. I feared what they would do to Angel and what could happen to her. Tears continued to fall as I curled my legs up to my chest. Optimus speaks

"Don't worry Max, we will find Angel, no matter the cost."

 **And I'm being mean and leaving you there. Don't forget to review what you thought and how I can improve. I don't mind constructive criticism but not just blowing me off. That's just uncalled for.**

 **Anyway... Don't forget to check out my other stories and RayJay1499's amazing stories. I've read them all. Thank you guys so much! Have a good weekend!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We ended right on the outside of the School. Of course I forgot that it was night time in California, so we arrived in darkness, the trees surrounding us. You could hear the eerie music even though it wasn't there. I shivered as I hopped out of Optimus' front seat and the flock copied me, jumping out of the other Autobots front seats as Nudge runs over and taps my shoulder

"Max, do we have a plan, because I need a plan?" I smiled and let out a little laugh

"Nudge, we always have a plan. You should know this after 5 years of fighting Erasers and Fly-boys." I put my finger up to my mouth and creep over to the gate and peek through one of the holes. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were hundreds of fly-boys outside the School. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell the flock to keep their mouth shut. I slowly unfold my wings, making sure no sound was made. I look over to Optimus. I showed him the fly-boys and pulled up a gun with my hand and acted out firing. He nodded getting the little skit I made and turned to his team. He whispered words in which I couldn't hear. They all nod at him and all their servos transformed into guns and swords, surprising the transformation sounds were almost silent. I push down hard with my wings and float over the wall immediately starting a battle with the fly-boys. Optimus jumps over and starts shooting away at all the fly-boys attacking him. Shots came near me, some whizzing by my ear and fly-boys in front of me dropped dead. I looked behind me as Optimus smiled and continued firing. He was purposely clearing a path for me. I flew up and came to find an open office window I tightly clench my fists. I fly in but no one was in the room, which was surprising. Guessing they were all outside I tucked my wings in tight and ran over to the holding room. Once I arrive I start unhooking cage after cage. I came to a girl that looked around 18. She had dark blond hair and had a darker blond tipping each strand. I unlocked her cage and helped her out. She stretched and her bright blue eyes look up to me. I scan her body for anything unusual. I don't find anything other than her pale skin. I wave my hand to tell her to follow me. I keep unlocking cages until I have a small slim body lunge toward me and wrap me in a hug.

"Angel! Oh honey, are you okay?" She nods her head. I keep unlocking cages. I get down to the end of the row of cages and yell,

"Let's bolt, before anyone comes." Everyone runs and breaks windows to get free. I count as all of them pass me. Once they are all out I sigh and turn around stopping immediately. Unfortunately I meet an Eraser's fist. I lose my vision as I stumble toward the window. I blink to get my vision back right before the Eraser has time to swing another punch. I look at the Erasers face in the dark and make out the scar over his right eye. I gasped knowing who it was.

"A-Ari? But you're dead. I killed you in New York. I broke your neck" He chuckles in his deep growl

"You can never kill me forever Max, no matter how hard you try." I cover my eyes and back up. He punches my forearm as I trip over a cord on the floor and fall out the window. I don't even think about flying all I think about is Ari. How can he be alive? I feel myself suddenly hit something but I'm not dead. Am I? I uncover my eyes to see the dark blond girl holding me up. Her wings, wait did I see that correctly. The girl has wings. They are beautiful too; bright silver with black tips. I open my wings and start flapping. I smiled at her. I turned and did a head count on my flock, double checking that we have all of them. I looked over at Optimus; he has some paint scratches from the claws of the fly-boys and dents from their weapons. I look back at the dark blond haired who was looking back at the school. I turn to Fang who suddenly appeared behind me and whispered

"What do you want to do the dark blond bird?" I asked as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" He replied. I sigh and turn around. Once I reach her she turns around to face me.

"Thanks for saving me. That place was like living in hell." I smile

"No problem. Trust me I was there to but I never saw you. Did you just arrive or were you in a separate department?" She shrugged

"I escaped the School for about 2 years, 3 years ago. Then they captured me yet again so I have been here ever since." I looked back at Optimus then at Fang and finally back at her. I started to smile thinking on how Ratchet would act when I came back

"Oh well do you want to chill with us for now. We have a safe place with things that will keep us safe. What do you say?"

She looks up at me and smiles for a second then it fades away. "Nowhere is truly safe." I smile

"Trust me. Where we are going no one else can get in and we have a quick escape." She doesn't change her expression

"Where is this safe place?" I point toward Optimus who checks over his team to ensure that there are no injuries.

"With him and his team at his top secret base," Right as she looks over to them the white coats walk out of the school. I turn around and whisper as I wave my hand "Get hidden." Everyone hid behind trees, me and dark brown headed hid in the tree tops. I look around for the rest of my flock. They were all in the trees. I looked down at Optimus who transformed back into a truck and was sitting outside the gate, engine off. We were all hidden. What a relief. One of the white coats walked out of the gate, laughing and just looked at the vehicles. He turned and yelled

"Jeb, what are these cars doing here." My eyes widened as I saw the traitors face. His eyes showing through the thick glasses he always had. His coat flowed behind him. He walked over to them and tugged on Bumblebee's door failing to open it. Nice, it was locked thank you Bumblebee. Jeb looked over at Optimus and glared at the scratches and dents in his paint. He looked back over to the courtyard and his mouth dropped open. He just noticed all the fallen fly-boys. How can you notice vehicles first thing but fail to notice all the fallen fly-boys on the ground as you walk by? He glared right above me and smiled

"Well if it isn't the famous Maximum Ride." A cruel smile spread across his face plates. Why have you come back? Ready to go back to school, you really need it." A net came flying towards me and before I could react it wrapped around my skin and flew me off the tree. I hit the floor with a thud. I yell out in pain

"Wait." I yelled holding my hand up. I meant this for the Autobots and the flock but Jeb stopped too. Jeb's cold dark eyes met mine. I landed on a stump but nothing was broken. I stood up slowly and stared right back at Jeb. "You are such a traitor." His eyebrows raised in shock

"I am not trying to be a traitor. I am trying to do what's best for you."

"Well you are not trying hard enough. You know what I would go even farther to say you're just not trying at all. Just let me, my family, and innocent people be. Why is that so hard? Why can't you do experiments not on humans? Don't try to change us. You make our lives a living hell. You have the records from us don't you?" Jeb's face turned frightened,

-Optimus POV-

Hearing what Max said knocked my processors off. How can such a small human, well, human hybrid be capable of saying such strong words to their elderly? I focused my attention back onto Max feeling a small tug at my spark. Jeb spoke up stammering

"Well ya, but-" Max interrupted him

"No buts. You have put me and my family through too much. I can't and won't imagine what you do to other kids and their parents. You and your gang of scientists will leave us and the world alone." Jeb smiled

"But what if we don't? What if we keep doing experiments on humans, what will you do Max?" I have had enough. This was the man who made Max's live a living pit. (Pardon my language) I transformed right in front of Jeb. He jumped back a few feet only to be caught by some other scientists.

"I wouldn't say that. We just destroyed all that you created." Jeb smiled as I continued "we will protect these children no matter the cost." I pulled out my blaster and glared at him. I would never pull my weapons out on humanity but we protect humans for their innocence. This man wasn't innocent. Jeb and the white coats just laughed

"You and what army 'Robot'?" the scientist behind him laughed even harder as he continued "Some of our experiments can take you down." He looked back at the rest of the scientists "How about the one girl with the power of magnetism. What was it… Oh yes, Experiment 26" he glared into my blue optics. The rest of the Autobots transformed and pulled their guns out. I looked back at the Max and what she called her flock. They popped out of the trees and joined her side.

"You said my destiny was to save the world." she raised her voice higher "That means from you and your prison for the innocent." Jeb backed up and ran back into the school. Iggy threw a black ball. My optics widened as I noticed what it was and I started to run. "Retreat" All the Autobots transformed behind me and drove away right before the bomb went KABOOOOOM. Ok clearly Max needs to talk to Iggy about protocol.

-Max POV-

I looked back at the dark brown that has a shocked face.

"Um are you ready to go?" She nods her head slowly hesitating to come with us. Optimus presses the side of his head and starts talking

"Ratchet open the ground bridge."


	7. Scraplet! pt 1

Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, Hasbro does. Max and the flock aren't mine either. They belong to James Patterson. Ember however is mine)

(This chapter is in the middle between Masters and Students and Scrapheap, Scrapheap episode included in the chapter.)

We arrived at the base, bones of all my flock felt like they were vibrating. Miko looked at me, then at Optimus, then at the dark blond.

"Another one?" I nodded head as I continue across the floor to the steps.

"One just like us." Miko's mouth dropped

"Really? What's your name?" She was silent waiting for an answer

"U-um." She was walking up the steps rubbing her arm "Ember, my name is Ember."

"Well hi Ember" she started pointing bring to different things. "That's Jack, that's Raf," she started pointing to the Autobots "that's Ratchet, that's Arcee" Arcee waved her hand and gave a small smile to say hi and Ember waved back shyly. "That's Bumblebee, that's Bulkhead, and that," she points to Optimus as he walks out of the back rooms of the base "that is the very Optimus Prime himself, leader of the Autobots." She turned around and pointed to Fang to start introducing her to my flock. Oh no. No one would introduce the flock other than me. I put a hand up

"Thank you Miko but I can so the rest." She smiles and trots over to Bulkhead. Who took her home along with Arcee, Jack, Bumblebee, and Raf "Ok Ember. This is Fang, my right wing man." I point over to the rest of the flock "and that's Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman." She opened her mouth "Don't ask. Just for your benefit stay upwind. And finally I am Max." She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"That's a cool name." She looked up at Optimus who was looking at the giant green screen. "Um, hate to bother but where are we?" He looked over and smiled

"Just outside Jasper, Nevada." She looks over to me.

"So Max, other than the wings is anything else different?" I nodded my head

"I have hyper speed when I fly. Iggy can feel colors. Gazzy can imitate anyone. Fang can disappear when he is extremely still. Angel has the load. She can read and control minds, talk to fish, and breathe under water." The computer behind all of us beeps a few times making Ember and the rest of the flock jump. I however didn't pay attention until Optimus walked over.

-Optimus POV-

When the alarm went off everyone jumped even poor Ember who is new to all of this. I walked over to the monitor looking at the screen. Ratchet typed a few keys and a file popped up.

"A cybertronian pod." Ratchet informed everyone. My optics widened. This could mean new anything. Mechs and femmes or maybe a relic.

"Where is this pod located?" Ratchet vented and continued tapping keys

"The arctic." I turned toward the rest of the team.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead you will go scout out this pod. Insure that you get it before the Decepticons do. Good Luck." Ratchet held up a hand

"Yep, yep, yep. You only have limited time there. So please hurry." He turned toward the ground bridge controls "Ground bridge online." Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked through to the chilly climate.

-Bumblebee POV-

Bulkhead and I appeared in the Arctic and immediately my systems started freezing. Bulkhead pulled out the locater and turned the device on. It started to beep and we headed on our way.

(30 minutes later)

I was starting to get impatient. "Are we there yet?" I bleeped as I raised my servo to block the wind. Bulkhead vented

"No, we're not there yet. But it should just be past this ridge" We came up to the edge of the ridge and stopped before we slid down. Landing on the bottom we looked around. Bulkhead pulled up the locater "I don't get it these readings are off the meter" I continued to look around. I stopped when I spotted a small object in the distance

"Oooo. Come over here." I chirped. Bulkhead followed me. We came up to the big ice. I looked through the ice and saw the big pod in which was frozen.

-Time Skip-

-Max POV-

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through the portal with the others carrying a big black ball made out of metal. I saw them bring it to a back room.

When they came back Ratchet set Bumblebee and Bulkhead on a birth and hooked up to a machine.

Thirty minutes passed and Bulkhead was getting impatient.

"I told you doc, we're fine" He pulled one of the tubes hooked to his chassis. He stood up knocking the other tube off as well. Ratchet turned around and put a servo on his shoulder plating.

"The only way to be certain you are fine," he pushed Bulkhead back down onto the birth, "is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." Optimus walked up from the other side of the base with Arcee at his side

"Ratchet," The old medic turned around to face him, "have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Ratchet stood up

"Not yet." He walked over to the smaller computer which held a video cam of the pod. "The pod can't be opened up when it is frozen solid." Arcee turned to Bumblebee and asked

"Hey Bee can you go pick up Jack for me, I have some things to do." He chirped away and walked towards the exit of the base. "Thanks Bee." He and Bulkhead transformed and drove away. Ratchet turned towards the ground bridge controls and turned the teleporter on. Optimus and Arcee walked in front of it.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain our origin of our Arctic find." Ratchet pulled up his locater

"Only until your sensors sound. Remember once your core temperatures drops into the blue zone," he points the locater towards Optimus and his insignia flashed blue. He did the same to Arcee as he continued "system failures aren't likely, they're imminent." Angel ran to the railing

"Max what does imminent mean?" All the Autobots looked over to her.

"Angel, imminent means that it will happen." Her eyes got wide as she realized what I had just said and the risk that Optimus and Arcee are taking. Engines revved from the entrance to the base as everyone looked over to what the sound came from. Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove in. Jack and Raf jumped out of Bumblebee as Miko hopped out of Bulkhead

"Miss us doc bot?" Ratchet groans as he asks

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Miko looks up to him as she walks away from the two transforming Mechs

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." Jack walks over to Arcee with confusion in his eyes

"I wasn't expecting a carpool, what gives?"

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Jack sighs

"Ah, to bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride, would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack stated trying to get Arcee to take him along.

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee stated. Jack point to the staircase of the cat walk as he says

"Indoors where it's warm." Raf followed behind Jack before he stopped in front of Optimus and Arcee,

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Optimus smiles a bit before saying

"I would invite you to join us Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." He motioned the rest of the Autobots. Raf looked at the ground

"I… understand." Optimus turned toward the ground bridge before stopping

"But, I will bring you back a snowball." Raf jumped up and down

"That would be awesome." Optimus and Arcee walked through the ground bridge and disappeared.

"Transport complete." Ratchet sighed. The ground bridge controls cackled before completely shutting off, "By the Allspark!" Miko finished walking up the steps before asking

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Bumblebee bleeped and held up a digit and made a controller out of his servos. Raf jumped excitedly

"Video game time, last one standing wins." Ratchet yells from the other side of the base

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here, now." I walked across the catwalk to see what was the matter. The two walked over and Bumblebee bleeped to Raf before he waved. Ratchet was franticly pulling the levers to the ground bridge as Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked over

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Ratchet continued pulling the levers as he said

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down." Bumblebee bleeped as I asked

"What! Did Optimus and Arcee make it through?"

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine, it's bringing them back that concerns me." He turned to the floor and pointed to it, "Now remove those panels, chop, chop." Bumblebee and Bulkhead removed some panels as Ratchet grabbed some tweezers. The power went out as I heard Jack and Miko complaining, Ratchet picked up one of the many computer chips with them and looked at it. "We most definitely have a problem. But what could have caused this." Jack and Miko walked over just as the power went out again,

"Or that?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet looked up as he continued

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction." Raf walked into the room

"Hey guys, look what I found." Ratchet's face looked angry as he faced him

"We're busy, AHHH." Ratchet screamed as I looked at the little robot laying in his arms "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" All the Autobots backed up and got their cannons out. Jack, Miko, Fang and I all went in front of Raf to protect him. Miko was the first one to speak

"Hey, hey. What's with you guys?" Bulkhead continues jumping back as he yelled

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Raf jumped up to try to see the giant robots

"What's a Scraplet?" Ratchet wide opticed answered

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon on the face of Cybertron." I giggled

"This," I scoffed "Are you kidding me?" Miko spread he arms

"You're giant robots, scrappy here is… teeny." Bulkhead panted

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Raf looked down at the robot

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." The robot woke up and looked right at the bots with his big purple eyes. He opened his mouth to show rows of sharp teeth. I backed up quickly. It jumped out of Raf's arms, whirring coming from its sharp mouth. I skittered toward the bots. Bulkhead and Bumblebee started shooting at it. They missed every time. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and started chewing away, taking off bits of paint. Bumblebee fell back. I jumped forward in fear, trying to go and help him. He tried to grab it but it started chewing up his arm. He flicked the bug off, it landed on the floor. It started back at Bumblebee, but Raf found a crowbar and kept smashing it violently. Jack grabbed the crowbar and kept him from hitting the dead robotic bug anymore.

"Easy there killer." Raf stopped and panted trying to catch his breath. His eyes got wide as he ran over to Bumblebee. I flew over the railing towards him. I looked back over at Miko who said

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." I returned my focus onto Bumblebee. I looked up at Ratchet who stepped forward to help Bumblebee.

"Is he going to be okay? I asked with worry in my voice. Raf ran behind me panting

"I'm sorry Bee." Ratchet finished examining him and looked back at us.

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live."

"Now do you believe me," Bulkhead questioned us, "All Scraplet's do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal." Jack and Miko waked up

"Well bug squashed, game over right?" Jack asked nervously. Ratchet shook his helm

"No, when it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one. I fear I know how they got in here." I cocked my head to the side.

"How?" We all walked to the room where the pod was being stored. The pod was broken open and empty.

"It's a trap," Ratchet stated, "A Scraplet trap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Bulkhead shook nervously.


	8. Scraplet! pt 2

Chapter 7

 **I am so sorry for not uploading this before the other, I must have clicked on the wrong document, well here it is.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, Hasbro does. Max and the flock aren't mine either. They belong to James Patterson. Ember however is mine)**

 _Italic: Voice talking to Max_

 ** _Bold Italic: Max replying to the voice_**

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago," Ratchet said as his welder lit up the empty pod "Only to wind up in the Arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." I stepped forward getting the Autobots attention

"Until we brought the thaw."

"Now they are awake and ready to brunch." Miko finished

"So… how many are we talking about?" Raf asked shakily

"Thousands," Ratchet said as he transformed his welder back into his servo "and the power malfunctions and the ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way."

-In the Arctic-

Optimus was climbing down a slope scanning the area for any clue until his insignia beeped he sent a comm. out to Arcee

…Arcee, what is your status…

…My sensors going off. Guess we should call for pick up before things stars to get chilly… Optimus changed the comm. unit to the base

…Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge… Static came through and Optimus' optics widened

-Back at base (Third person POV)-

Ratchet stood in front of the computer screen and sent out a comm. but kept it loud enough to let everyone else hear

…Ratchet to Optimus, do you read… static came through the system as he continued …we have a situation… The computer fuzzed

"The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system." he pulled his servo into a fist "If we don't get rid of these…bugs Optimus and Arcee will never make it back."

-Max POV-

I was listening to all of this happening, trying not to say a word to interrupt. Suddenly I got an aching headache. I clutched my head and sank to my knees. Fang ran over to me from the other side of the catwalk and held me up. The voice filled my head

 _"Now youngling,"_

 ** _"Who are you calling youngling? I am 14!"_**

 _"My apologies but these scraplets are more dangerous than you think."_

 ** _"I don't just think, I know that they are dangerous. They attacked Bumble-_** _ **wait how do you know about the scraplets?"**_

 _"I know a lot about you child that you do not know yourself."_

 ** _"Like what?"_**

 _"That will be explained later."_

 ** _"What! Just leave me there?"_**

 _"Yes, now into stasis you go."_

 ** _"What! What the heck is stasis anyway?"_**

 _"To you, stasis is sleep. This will keep the scraplets away from you."_

 ** _"But,-"_** I was interrupted by blackness. I went limp.

-A while later (Max POV)-

I woke up dizzy with Fangs face in front of me. I smiled and asked

"What's up?" He smiles back at me

"We had quite the adventure after you passed out." He paused for a moment "Why did you pass out anyway?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat up

"The voice came into my head again." Optimus popped his head up

"Voice?" he asked

"Yea, when I was at the school, my so called father, Jeb, implanted me with a tracking chip-" I was interrupted by a bunch of 'what's' "Don't worry. It has been removed but the same man has been somehow in link with my mind. Well, that's my explanation. He told me that I would have to go into something he said was stasis, which apparently is like a sleep. That's when I passed out."

"Wait, your voice told you to go into stasis?" Optimus asked and I just nodded. "Oh well, I am glad you are okay Max." I just smiled and went back asleep.


	9. The Change

**You guys ready for some DRAMA? This is where i put a little plot twist in. No worries. There is definitely more to come. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 8

 _Italic: Voice talking to Max_

 ** _Bold Italic: Max talking to the voice_**

Chapter 8

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Jack, Miko, and Raf. Totally ignoring what was going on around the base. Angel walks up to me.

"Max, I want to go back to Dr. Martinez's house. Please Max." I sigh and looked over to her.

"Ok. Go with Fang, but don't tell her about all of this." She cocked her head to the side

"About all of what?" I sigh and spread my arms around showing the base.

"The Autobots and the base. Agent Fowler is already mad at us knowing about them. We don't want anyone else knowing about it. Plus Ratchet would so not be happy with you if you brought Dr. Martinez and Ella here. Ok, promise me you won't tell them." She smiles and nods her head before bouncing off to go get Fang. I yell out to the rest of my flock members "Anyone else want to go see Dr. Martinez?" The rest of my flock jumps up and raises their hands. "I smile and walk over to Fang. "Please take them." He nods before asking

"Aren't you coming?" I shake my head.

"I rather stay here. Just tell her I am watching over the place we are staying at, ok?" he nods his head. I look over at Ratchet. "Hey Ratch, can you sent my family somewhere i-," I stop to dodge an oncoming wrench "What was that for?" He vents

"Don't call me 'Ratch'" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Ok, ok. Can you ground bridge them to Phoenix, Arizona, right border please." He vents again and walks over to the ground bridge controls and types in the coordinates.

"Ground bridge online." He says as the portal circles around and my flock walks into it disappearing. Arcee walks up

"Why didn't you go with them?" I smile

"Why you don't like me?" She smiles back

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I know. To answer your question, I really rather stay her than deal with the chaos." She nods and continues onward toward her berth room. I walk back over to the couch and sit down as the voice once again comes into my head.

" _Hello Max_." I put my hand up my temple rubbing it to get the headache to go away

" ** _Hello Voice. Really missed you… NOT."_**

 _"Now child, I wish to tell you something. I am not Jeb as you thought I was. My name is Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime's mentor."_ I thought for a second. Alpha Trion is the Voice. How is he doing this?

 ** _"Ok then, what do you want?"_**

 _"Honestly I want to ask you a question. You never knew your parents, is that correct?"_

 ** _"Yea, why?"_**

 _"Because Optimus Prime is your true Sire."_

 ** _"How can that be, we are not the same species? We are from two different worlds."_**

 _"You were sent to Earth and turned human to blend in with the population. The School found you and gave you those wings. Thinking you were human but completely missed that you didn't have the DNA matching to anyone to have parents."_

 ** _"So I am an alien?"_**

 _"Yes youngling, you are. Now you are going to be changing back to your true form. I will talk to you after you are finished."_

 ** _"Ok. Thanks for the heads up."_**

 _"No problem Max."_ I snapped out of my conversation with Alpha Trion and my headache go worse by the second. I doubled over screaming in pain. The pain shocked through my body as I crimpled into a ball.

-Normal POV (No one)-

Max dropped down in pain clutching your head. Miko jumped off the couch and grabbed her shoulder and started shaking he saying

"Max, what's wrong?" she just screamed more. She kept doing this as Raf ran down the hallway to Ratchet and Optimus yelling

"RATCHET, OPTIMUS, COME QUICK. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MAX." Optimus' head snapped up from the data pad he and Ratchet were discussing over and listened. Screams came through his audio receptors. He set the pad down and ran down the hallway, Ratchet close behind him. They appeared in the main room and saw Max screaming in pain as her body started to spasm. Ratchet pulled out his scanner and ran the laser over Max's body

"Scrap! Optimus we need her in medbay, NOW!" Optimus didn't even hesitate. He reached down and grabbed Max. She screamed once more as Optimus ran toward the medical bay. He laid her down on one of the berths and looked over to Ratchet.

"What is going on Ratchet?" He was trying to keep his cool but somehow Max found a way into his spark and seeing her like this seemed to tear it in half.

"She seems to be changing. She… is really Cybertronian. I don't get it." Max screamed once more. The rest of the Autobots ran into the room hearing the screams. Arcee was the first to ask

"What is happening in here?" Max let out another painful scream, scaring Arcee, making her jump back. Optimus turned his holoform and squeezed Max's hand.

"Please s-Sire, make it stop. It hurts. P-please." Max pleaded as she turned her head toward Optimus. She let out another piercing scream that made everyone flinch. Everyone just looked at the prime.

"What is a Sire? Is it like some kind of royalty?" Miko asked. Optimus' holoform just shook his head

"No. I believe Max means Father, for that is our word for 'Father' on Cybertron."

"Why did Ma-" Miko was interrupted by another scream from Max "Why did Max call you that though?" Max looked back up to Optimus and squeezed his hand harder.

"O-Optimus is my S-Sire. A-Alpha Trion s-said he was." Optimus' eyes widened as he realized what she had said but decided to not ask any questions. Max was in too much pain. She arched her back and hissed. Optimus' spark sank.

"Is there anything you can do Ratchet?" the medic vented and thought a minute

"I could sedate her to ease the pain. It won't take it away completely though." He grabbed a needle and syringe without Max seeing them. Ratchet waited until she closed her eyes and screamed before injecting it into her systems. She screamed louder as visions from the school entered her brain. The sedative slowly began to take effect as she drifted asleep.

-Optimus POV-

I vented as Max finally drifted into recharge. She still shook due to her pain but she wasn't screaming. Ratchet walked over to me

"You should get some sleep yourself old friend." I shook my helm as I deactivated my holoform.

"I rather stay her with my sparkling." Ratchet nodded before requesting

"Well at least recharge on a berth in here." I nod as I walked over to the berth next to Max and drift asleep.

-Ratchet POV-

Optimus slowly fell into recharge. I could tell he was in pain for his sparkling. Who knew how much his spark can take. I walked over to one of the nearby chairs and drifted into recharge myself.

-Two hours later (Still Ratchet POV)-

My optics snap open to another scream. I immediately stand up and rush over to her

"It hurts so much, please help Uncle Ratchet." By now almost half of her body was changed into a violet type of color. I scanned her once more as she screamed. All of her bones turned into a metallic protoform that seemed to be very complex. My optics widen at the discovery.

"What seems to be the issue old friend?" Optimus came up behind me. I jumped in fear and knock against the wall. "Sorry," Max let out another scream.

"Her protoform is one of the most complexed that I have ever seen." I grabbed another dose of sedative and injected it into Max. She slowly calmed down allowing me to speak again.

"Could it be because of the experiments that were made on her?" I scanned her once more

"It seems li-" I was interrupted by an call. I walked over to the screen and answered it.

"Hey Ratchet, it's Fang. We could use a quick getaway… Now!"

"Why? What is the problem?" There was silence and shifting noises coming from the phone before a small femmes voice came through. My guess Angel's

"The big bad robots that were in the training room are here and they are not holograms."

"Where are you?" The phone shifted again before Fang came back on the phone

"Can't you just track the call?" I pressed a few keys on the keyboard before his location popped up on the screen.

"The ground bridge is on its way. Please hurry," Ratchet nearly ran over to the controls, soon after Fang and the flock ran through. "Thank Primus you are all ok."

"That's all well and good but… I have a question… Where is Max?" Fang said


	10. The After Works

Chapter 9

 **I am so sorry, I didn't post the right chapter for chapter 8. I did mean to finish the scraplet episode. It is now up for you to see. The Change chapter should make more sense after you read Scraplett! Pt. 2. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

Ratchet and Optimus shared glanced both thinking the same thing? Should they really tell the flock that Max wasn't one of them?

"Well-" Ratchet started trying to think up of a way to tell the flock without disappointing them

"Right after we left, Max started screaming in pain. You Ratchet," Angel said pointing to the old medic, "scanned her and found out she was really one of you. I turns out that Optimus Prime is her true Sire… whatever that means. Anyway Ratchet scanned her a little while later to find out that she has a really complex proto-form that explains that she is the last healer of Cybertron, making her a big target if Megatron was to ever find out." Angel smiled.

"How did you guess that?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"I can read minds, remember. But I have never read a robots mind so I am guessing I am missing a few parts.

"Actually, no. From what I can remember that's all that happened." Angel smiled greater. Happy with what she had accomplished. Fang started getting mad.

"Where is Max?" he nearly yelled, not happy with her not there, and to add on the story Angel just explained was not on his list of what he wanted to happen. Plus, Ratchet said was true. Small footsteps came from the hallway. Ratchet, Optimus and the Flock turned to see where the noise was coming from. Optimus not realizing the shadow pulled out his blasters and aimed it toward the figure. He stepped in front of Ratchet and the flock. The figure stopped walking forward.

"Oh, Fang, my spark is broken." A very familiar voice replied. Fang stepped out so he could see the shadow. Glowing blue optics appeared

"Spark? Who are you?" He asked

"What you don't recognize me. And Sire," she sighed, "aiming your cannons an Autobot." Optimus stepped back lowering his cannons, but not putting them away completely. Just in case this was a Decepticon trick.

"Identify yourself." He demanded. The figure continued stepping forward until the light of the main room came upon her. A small femme emerged from the shadow. Optimus' optics widened at the small femme, mostly purple in color other than her helm and shoulder plating. Those were covered in a light turquoise. Her bright baby blue optics shinned brighter than any other optics he had seen. She had a saddened expression across her face plate.

"Sire are you sure you don't recognize me?" she said, coolant filling in her optics.

"I am sorry, other than Max. I have no other off spring." He replied sadly

"But… I am Max." Everyone gasped at that. The small femme looked down at the floor. She snapped her helm back up when engine noises came from the entrance of the base. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all came in and let their human charges out before transforming and gaping at the small Autobot.

"Who is the new femme?" Arcee asked as she looked over her

"Arcee it's me-" Her optics went wide before she fell into immediate stasis. Optimus ran forward and caught her before her helm could hit the ground.

-Max POV-

I drifted in darkness before a bright light flashed before me.

 _"We meet again youngling."_ I smiled as I recognized Alpha Trion's voice

 ** _"Hi, Alpha Trion."_** I said trying to hide my sorrow

 _"I summoned you because I felt your sadness. Why do you weep?"_

 ** _"How did you know I was sad?"_**

 _"I am the Sire of Optimus Prime. When his sparkmate, Elita 1, had you I immediately had a bond with you. This allows me to contact you like this and feel your emotions. So I ask again, why do you weep?"_

 ** _"When I told Sire it was me he had this look of disbelief on his face plates. Fang didn't trust me either."_**

 _"Optimus Prime has been through a lot of war and he even had his memories swiped by Megatron during it. He simply doesn't remember you. You have to make him remember."_

 ** _"How do I do that?"_**

 _"I will handle that, but I need your body to relax to do so."_

 ** _"Ok."_**

-No one's POV-

Max's optics shot open. Optimus looked over to her and stared as an image started to form. A 3-D image appeared before the Autobots. A planet covered in metal showed. 'Cybertron' Optimus thought. He watched closely as his sparkmate, Elita, was in front of him with a medic standing before her. Her chest plates were open reveling her spark chamber. She hissed and coolant fell down her face plates. Optimus wanted to reach out to her and cry but he kept his emotions in check. He continued watching as a piece of her spark was removed, sending her into stasis. The medic walked over to a nearby table where another spark piece was sitting.

"Oh, Primus, our life giver and sustainer, please let the two sparks of Elita 1 and Optimus Prime join together, in creating new life." The two sparks merged together and levitated in the air "Let this sparkling live a great life in her Sire's arms." The glowing dimmed came back down into the medics arms and slowly a small purple and turquoise femme appeared. Coolant formed in Optimus optics as the memories filled his processer. "Now that this femme is born, Optimus, what do you wish to name her?" There was silence as the Prime thought

"Soul." He smiled "Her name is Soul." The image dimmed as Max's optics slowly shut.

-Max POV-

I met the darkness once again. A bright light appeared before me before a cybertronian figure appeared in front of me.

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _"Max, it is I, Alpha Trion. This is just my true form."_ I looked at the figure closer. He had a muscular body, much bigger that Optimus'. He had two metal pieces that came down and somewhat performed a beard. He was mostly blue in color with some white in places. He had glowing blue optics that stared down at me.

 ** _"Oh."_** I paused for a minute **_"I have a question."_**

 _"What is it youngling?"_

 ** _"My real name is Soul?"_**

 _"Yes youngling. Optimus named you that because you reminded him of what was in his soul or spark when he was Orion Pax."_

 ** _"Who is Orion Pax?"_**

 **"Orion Pax was Optimus' state before he was granted a Prime."**

 ** _"You aren't born a Prime?"_**

 _"No, one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it. Optimus was once a clerk in the Iakon hall of Records named, Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he became very concerned about the corruption in the high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspire by the words of a gladiator who named himself after one of the first 13 original Primes, Megatronous. He vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demanded the all Cybertronians be treated as equals. He turned revolutionary very quickly and rounded up a group of loyal followers, Soundwave, chief among them. Orion began talking to Megatronous, who then became a sort of mentor to him. When Megatronous left the gladiatorial arena, for the political he saw it would be a good time to shorten his name. Soon enough Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. He proclaimed the need to over through the old guard with force and demanded to be named the next Prime. But humble Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and processors were moved by his words. Orion was worthy of being a Prime, but he had to get the Matrix of Leadership before he could earn the title of Prime. Megatron raged war on all who disagreed with him, through his growing army which he named Decepticons. He wanted to claim the Matrix wherever it may lie. Over time the warfare consumed our planet in which poisoned it to the core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to get rid of the ill effects but came before the life giver to Cybertron, Primus. Primus sensed the nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix before him. It when then that a humble Orion Pax became Optimus…"_ He paused for a minute before continuing _"the last of the primes."_

 ** _"So it was because of Megatron that Optimus was named a Prime."_**

 _"I can see how you see it that way, but Orion's words are what gave him the title of Prime. Not Megatron."_

 ** _"Oh."_**

 _"Now you need to return to your Sire."_

-No one's POV-

Max's optics slowly came open to see a bright white light.

"That's it, follow the light." Max groaned as she woke up. She looked around to see the worried face plate of Ratchet. She blinked a few times and continued looking around. Her optics met Optimus' optics, they are misty and you could tell he had been crying.

"Ok Max, please follow the light." Max sighed and followed Ratchet's light with her optics. Once he was done she sat up and looked at him

"Hey Ratchet?" he turned around to face her

"Yes?"

"I would like to be called Soul from now on…if you don't mind." Soul looked to the ground

"Of course not…" he paused for a minute "Soul." His face plates formed a small smile. Optimus walked forward

"Soul, my precious Soul." Ratchet then shoed everyone to the other side of the hanger, leaving the two alone.

"Ah," Soul groaned in pain as she held her helm in pain. She had a terrible processer ache. Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder plating.

"You should rest. You also need more energon." He turned his helm to see Miko, Jack, and Raf all by the railing with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is she going to be okay?" the young 12 year old boy asked.

"She will be just fine. Some rest and energon and she will be just fine." He looked back down at her and smiled. She went back into stasis and Ratchet came over. "Will she be okay, Ratchet?" He vented and scanned her

"It's hard to tell. I have never seen a healer before. I have heard of them, but never saw one, let alone had one as a patient." Miko looked at the ground, a million questions filling her mind

"How is Ma-, I mean Soul a healer. What is a healer? Are you a healer Optimus? Who was her mom? How come she didn't know she was cybertronian?" Optimus held up a hand

"I will answer all of you questions later Miko. Right now I think it is time for you to go to your residence." Miko raised an eyebrow

"Oh, you mean my home?" The prime just simply nodded "No way am I leaving, uh, Soul here, on her own. She needs me." He looked at Bulkhead. He stiffened and walked over. Just then Soul's optics opened

"S-sire?" she looked around until her optics met on Optimus' "Where am I?" He smiled

"You are safe and out of harm's way." Miko ran over to the duo. And bombarded her with questions

"How did you become cybertronian? Does it hurt? Is your world all blue because the color of your eyes? What weapons do you have? Do you-" Soul put a digit over her mouth

"Can I have a little breath time…Please?"

"Come on, Miko. Let's go home." Bulkhead said as he scooped her into his palm. "Ratchet is more than capable of helping her." She sighed and Bulkhead transformed, her landing in his passenger seat. Arcee took Jack home, the same with Bee and Raf. They all drove out Ratchet walked over

"What is a healer Ratchet?" Soul asked

"A healer, as read in the archives is a rare cybertronian that can heal any other cybertronian with his or her emotions."

"Oh." Soul said letting this poor into her processor. She turned to her Sire

"Sire," He looked over to her "I have something for you. I found it in my storage compartments." She pulled out a cybertronian bracelet with the language of the primes written all over it.

"Where did you get this? The only people who knew the prime language was myself and the original thirteen." He paused for a minute "Elita…"

-Somewhere in space-

A figure sat in the pilot's seat of a cybertronian space craft. She looked onto a familiar green and blue planet.

"I will soon be there for the rest of my tem to aid them in the ending of this forbidden war." The figure smirked and continued on through the atmosphere.


	11. New life

**Thank you so much for waiting for the update. So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

It has been about a month now since the Autobots and I found out I was actually Cybertronian. When the flock found out, well… let's just say they didn't take it well.

-Flashback-

 _"_ _You're a WHAT?!" Fang shouted looking at my small form. "How could you be one of them?"_

 _"_ _I…." I paused. I couldn't explain it to them right now. I don't even fully know how I am a cybertronian. I don't even know how I was human if I had cybertronian CNA. Sire came back up behind me._

 _"_ _Fang, I realize that your confused but I need you to cooperate with us. Your stressing out Soul."_

 _"_ _COOPERATE!" he yelled "The Max I knew wouldn't get stressed out because I'm yelling! What did you do to her while I was away?" He glared at Optimus =._

 _"_ _Fang, they didn't do anything to me." I said as I looked down at him, his tan skin turning a deep red. "All I understand is that I was transferred to earth right when I was born or created and my CNA made me human to blend in when the school found me." He just stared at me blankly_

 _"_ _And where did you get all this?_

Surprisingly though after a while, they just accepted it. They now live at the base in a room next to mine. At least I still get to be near people I have known for as long as I can remember by my side as I try and go through some troubling times.

I was sitting against a box twiddling with one of Ratchets tools just waiting for something to happen. He then came over and swiped it from my grasp and walked off. I rolled my eyes….erm….optics and looked around the base. Bulkhead was coming out from one of the hallways with Miko on his shoulder.

"Okay, chores are all done. Now can we do some dune bashing?" She asked, slightly jumping up in excitement.

"Uh, I don't know Miko," Bulkhead said while Miko's smile vanished. "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulator." He saw Miko's frown "But there is a monster truck rally in town." He offered

"Optimus!" Ratchet called from the main computer console. Everyone gathered around him as I leaned against Sire's thigh as he put a servo on my shoulder plating. "I am receiving a signal from a restricted band. It appears to be coming from this solar system." He said as he typed a few more keys. He gasped and everyone suddenly leaned in some more. "It's an Autobot Identification beacon!"

"So there are more bots out there?" Jack asked. I looked at him wondering the same question. I was still learning a lot about the war for Cybertron and why I was sent off.

"The masses spread throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally fell. But cons have known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee warned.

"Only one way to find out," I said and Optimus looked down and smiled.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself!" He demanded/

"I've had warmer welcomes by Decepticon combat brigades." A voice replied sarcastically.

Bulkhead jumped up, "Wheeljack?!" he asked excitedly. "You old con crusher! What are you doing out here?"

"Bulkhead? Is that you?" the voice replied "What's with all the security?"

"The rock were on is crawling with cons." Bulkhead stated. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow… if I push metal to the petal." Wheeljack responded excitedly.

"Another bot is coming here?" I asked, jumping a bit at the thought.

"How cool is that!?" Miko exclaimed.

"Wheeljack…. I know him by reputation only," Sire turned to Bulkhead "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real dead, Optimus." Bulkhead replied

Optimus nodded "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon buddy! I will be sure to give you a proper welcome! Bulkhead promised as Ratchet ended the call.

"So, who's the buddy?" Arcee asked with a smirk on her faceplates. I grinned as well, knowing that the teasing between Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead happened often.

Bulkhead chuckled, "Jackie and I go way back," he said remembering the memories "We were part of the same warrior unit back on Cybertron, the Wreckers!" He pounded his servos together to emphasize the strength of his former team. "Which means the cons will wish he had never found us."

"Hey Bulkhead," I asked, catching his attention "Is Wheeljack the one you keep telling me about?"

He chuckled " Yep. I'm sure he will be happy to meet a new Autobot. Especially you Soul."

(The Next Day)

We were all gathered around, waiting for the signal to pop up on the computer. When it did, Arcee said

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone."

"Do you think he's here to visit?" Raf asked

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko jumped up, anxious. She thought for a moment "Hmm. We will have to find his own partner though."

"I'm sure doc there would just 'love' another human here." I joked

Ratchet walked over to the ground-bridge controls "Ground-bridge cycling up." He said. Just then the controls sparked and he banged his fist on the console and vented. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment just hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So….." Jack started, grabbing everyone's attention, "Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world then you'll bridge him here?"

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just on case the Decepticons are watching Wheeljack's ship."

I looked over at a nervously, excited Bulkhead. "I've never seen you so stoked Bulkhead." He looked over at me

"You're going to love Wheeljack, we were like brothers." He smiled "and tonight we are going to party!" Oh, great. I'm not good at partying. I never was and I never will be.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. Just then the alarms blared through the entire base.

"Cons! Closing in on Wheeljack's position." Arcee reported. I vented and walked back to my room. I've only been with these guys a couple of months and it's already chaos. I listened to Bulkhead yells at the computer.

"Con Scum!" I sat down on my bed and took out the bracelet that was in my storage compartments. Who was Elita and where was she? She could be dead for all I know. I examined it and the bright blue color of energon was inside of it. Almost as if there was energon inside of the bracelet. I vented and listened closely, the yelling had stopped and it sounded like silence where I was at. A little suspicious if you ask me. I put the bracelet around my wrist and walked back down the hall to see a white, green and red mech talking to Miko. He turns and sees me, looking at me in question and walking closer to me.

"Who's the pretty femme?" He asked as Sire came behind me and put his servo on my shoulder plates. I looked up and we exchanged smiles.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." Wheeljack said as he shook his servo.

"Likewise soldier, what have you to report from your long journey?" Sire asked

"Bouncing from rock to rock, looking for friend or foe. Now it seems I've found both."

"We are few but strong. We have come across losses, but we have grown." Sire said. "And this is my daughter." He added, looking down at me.

"Nice to meet you." Wheeljack said, extending a servo as I took it and shook his.

"We would relish a new member into our fold, Wheeljack. How would you like to become a member of Team Prime?" Sire asked

"I would be honored." Wheeljack stated happily but kept his emotions in check.

Bulkhead punded his servo on Wheeljack's back making him stumble forward. "Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled as Wheeljack straightened up and turned around, the two doing a chest bump.

(One Hour Later)

Miko's "music" blared through the base. The flock decided to take a stroll earlier on through the small town of Jasper so they were out of the way. I noticed Sire walking toward the exit and followed him quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out for a drive." He replied, venting.

"Can I come with?"

"May I ask why? Don't you wish to stay and party with the others."

"Nah. I'm not much of a partier."

"Then I don't see why not." He transformed and I followed, transforming into my purple and turquoise 2016 BMW X6 M. Optimus hit the gas pedal and I sped after him. Driving down the dirt road to town.


	12. Taken

We drove along the long dirt roads and headed into town. The fresh, untouched air was refreshing coming in and venting out through my systems. We hit pavement and soon after that, we came out into the city, passing by a few restaurants and stores. My mirrors landed on one specific restaurant where Fang and the rest of the flock were eating away at pizza. I activated a call to sire

"Sire, can we turn around and pick up the flock?" I asked as he slowed his engine and took the next turn; his big semi form too large to fit around the tight turn around. "Thanks, just meet me at the parlor." I swung around the corner and pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor.

"Will do, Soul." Optimus said as I formed my holoform and had it step out, stretching. Optimus soon pulled into the parking space beside me and had his holoform step out. All six foot seven of it. We started walking in as a tall, blonde haired teen met us at the front door.

"Hello and welcome to Jaspers Pizza Parlor." She said cheerfully "Would you like a table for two?"

"No thank you, kind ma'am." Optimus said while giving her the smallest yet kindest smile a prime could give. "Do you happen to have five kids here?"

"They're probably eating your entire kitchen." I added.

"Ah yes," The female said "Are you there parents?" She asked

"This is our dad. I'm their sister. Can you bring them out to us, we need to get home." I asked

"Sure thing." She said cheerfully as she looked back at the flock and followed her eyes to where they were sitting. She mouthed a few words and the flock soon came back out to the main lobby, handing the waitress her money.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Fang asked while hugging my holoform.

I hug him back. "We were going to take you back to the base." I said as Angel jumped up into Sire's arms.

"I call riding shotgun with Oppie!" She yelled, running into the big red and blue semi. Everyone else piled into the two vehicles and we drove off.

We drove back to base in utter silence. As we pulled into the silo, I let the flock out and transformed, making sure that they were out of the reach of the bottom of my pedes. I looked up to see a stern look on Bulkheads face plates and it was all directed at Wheeljack. "What's going on?" I asked confused. I thought these guys were supposed to be brothers. So why is Bulk so mad at Jackie?

"Wheeljack was just about to tell the story of Darkmount pass." Bulkhead said sternly.

"Fine, you want to live in the past bulkhead?" Wheeljack started to tell the story as I zoned out. Thinking about how my life was all leading up to this current moment. How could I be here currently if it hadn't been for my fly off with Fang, I might not be here right now? I was yanked back to the reality of things when Bulkhead half yelled

"Yea, that's exactly what happened. Except for one little detail…" Wheeljacks optics widened. "I wasn't there…." Everyone in the base froze watching the two "and you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's profile!" Bulkhead yelled. Wheeljack, now known as a con was up faster than you could say 'boo' the next thing I know the katanas attached to his back were around my neck.

"Not another step…" Wheeljacks true voice showed this time "Or she will perish." Sire stopped, mid step, not daring to take another move. The con backed up a few steps to the groundbridge controls and activated the portal. He picked me up and ran through the bridge.

We appeared on the other side of the bridge where tons of vehicons were standing, cannons raised and blazing. A red mech came up behind me and I felt a sharp electric shock from my side before my world went black.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Got a bit of writers block. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know. I will definitely take any advice into consideration. Thanks!**


	13. Torture

**3rd person POV - Autobot base**

Optimus Prime was freaking out. His daughter was taken and in the hands of the Decepticons. Who knew if Megatron knew and what he would do if he found out about Soul and her past. He tried to go through the bridge but everyone held him back.

"You'll be obliterated!" Ratchet yelled at the tall red mech.

"I need to go get her, she could be hurt." Optimus would yell back.

"She will be fine Optimus. Megatron wouldn't do anything unless you were standing in front of him. Don't let her die so soon by just running through there and attacking without a plan." Ratchet tried to reason with his leader. "Please Optimus." He pleaded. The prime eventually calmed down and walked back to the computer, looking for her life signal. Nothing popped up and anger zoomed through his systems. He vowed when Soul was born that no one would touch his little femme and now she was at the cons warship and taken prisoner. Who knew what she could endure. He stopped his though process when he felt fear flowing through him. It wasn't his emotions and he knew that.

"Soul..." He said quietly. He reached through the bond, trying to connect with her and send her love and reassurance through the bond. That only scared her more because she didn't know where the emotions were coming from. He finally graves a hold of her and started speaking

'Soul... It's alright sweet-spark.'

'Sire? Is that you?'

'It is sweet-spark.' Love came over the bond along with relief.

'It's alright darling, just stay calm, for me, ok?'

'Ok... But I'm scared sire. They shocked me and now I can't wake up.'

'We are looking for your signal right now. It's alright darling.' The bond broke then, to his guess was she woke up and hasn't quite grasped the meaning of the bond yet.

 **First person POV - ?**

I hung in the brig, waiting for the bucket head to come back and torture me more. I have been hanging here for weeks it seemed like, each day came more injuries just so Knockout would come back and patch them back up, keeping me alive for as long as possible. Footsteps came down the hall, followed by a horrid screeching. A vehicon, how do I know this, the sound of the voice and the steps on the ground. Although I couldn't make out what the screeching was.

"Take this one down to the brig with the other femme. They can keep each other company until Lord Megatron can take care of them." The vehicon said. No... They've captured another one of us. Scrap... I thought. The door opened and I looked at the ground as a figure was hooked up to the wall beside me.

"Look up femme!" A vehicon yelled pointing a common to my helm. "We have a guest for you." I growled and looked up at him.

"Who are you going to torture this time?" I asked, glaring at the two guards.

"Look over and find out. She's a lot like you."

'She?' They captured a femme? I thought Arcee and I were the last ones. I slowly of looked up to see the limp form of a small femme. She was purple and turquoise in color with a few silver highlights. Her form looked similar to mine other than her helm and shoulder plates. Her helm looked like my loved ones, tall audio receptors with a decorative piece going in between her optics and continuing above her helm. He shoulder plates were a strange mixture of mine and something else. They had the sharpness of mine, but they were rounded at the tips, not so much as like Optimus' are but more like Arcee's shoulder plates. She groaned in her sleep and slowly woke up. I almost fainted at the look of her optics.

 **1st person POV - Soul**

I woke up hanging by my servos in a somewhat dark room. My side ached from where I was electrocuted and my shoulders hurt from hanging. I groaned in pain and looked back up to meet the darkness that surrounded me. I readjusted my optics to accompany the darkness and looked to my left. A bright pink and white femme sat or hung next to me. Her body showed pain but her faceplates showed shock and worry. The femme looked strangely familiar although I couldn't place my digit on it.

"Do I..." I paused making sure I got the femmes attention. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked

"You should darling... I..." She stopped and looked at me sadly before looking away.

"The transfer made you lose your memory huh?" She asked, looking back up at me.

"What? The Cybertronian to human transfer," I asked and she slightly nodded. "Well, ya... Wait..." I thought for a minute. "How do you know that?" I asked, question filling my optics.

"I thought you had died." the mysterious femme said, tears filling her optics as they threatened to fall down her faceplates.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" Questions were swimming through my mind.

"One question at a time dearie," The femme said softly, much like Sire's voice. "You are on the Decepticon warship. You have been captured."

"Captured?! I yelled.

"Shhh! She half yelled back. Megatron will hear you and come torture us. The quieter we are, the better." I nodded, acting like a scared five year old. "Calm down sweet spark. I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded once again and looked at her.

"Who are y-" I was interrupted by the door in front of us opening. A tall silver mech slowly walked in followed by two drones. He glanced at the femme.

"Hello Megatron..." She growled

"I did not ask you a question nor did I come for you so stay silent!" He yelled.

"What do you want with us?" She asked, ignoring his order.

"I simply want the femmes to carry my army..." My optics widened as he said this.

"We will never bow down to you Megatron." He laughed and looked back at me

"Says you, I haven't gotten to touch the young one yet." He smiled and I shivered.

"You won't lay one digit on her! You discussing pit spaw-" she was interrupted by Megatron covering her mouth with his servo.

"Quiet! I did not give you permission to talk!" He yelled. He looked back at me. "Droids grab her and follow me. One of them stepped forward and looked at me, lifting his servo to point at me, questioning if it was me or the femme next to me. "Yes her." He replied. I struggled back but Megatron's optics told me to quiet down or it may be worse. The droids unhooked my chains and dragged me out of the room as I heard the pink femme scream my name. How she knew it, I didn't know.

The droids dragged me to a room with a strap down bed. I shivered and tried to back up, only to get a fist to my back. They unhooked my chains just to hook my down to the bed. Megatron walked in with a red mech who held a case of medical tools.

"Soul, meet Knockout. He will take care of you. Maybe..." He chuckled and left the room, leaving me with the two droids and Knockout.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked the fashionable red mech.

"Just what Megatron wants." He pulled out a bucket and flipped the table so my back was exposed. Fear filled my systems. He dumped the bucket on my back, which turned out to be molten metal. It burned my back as I flinched and screamed. I've been chased and shot at, and this hurts.

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at the medic trying to get an answer.

"Megatron wants control over all femmes and he believes that torturing them until they break, he will control them all." The red mech chuckled and put the bucket down, letting the hot metal deep in between the cracks of metal.

 **3rd person POV - Autobot base**

Optimus collapsed in pain, gripping his chest plates. The pain Soul was enduring was too much for him. Ratchet noticed his collapsed form and ran over to him.

"Optimus?! Optimus?!" He tried to get his leaders attention but the pain was too great coming through the bond. When she had finally had subsided the pain he looked up with worry on his optics.

"Soul is in trouble." He said simply

"What kind of trouble?" Asked the old medic

"Torture from the cons, they are hurting my daughter!" He raised his voice, which with the mighty prime didn't happen often. "I can feel it. She is in so much pain. We have to do something Ratchet!" The medic shook his helm.

"No, we have to help you first. Your spark can't take dramatic situations much anymore old friend." The Prime sighed in defeat.

"Very well, as long as I can get a data pad and continue searching for her." Ratchet sighed

"Let's just get you to the med bay. I will get you a data pad once we are there." Optimus nodded and Ratchet helped him up and walked over to the medical bay. He laid him on the bed and hooked up various machines to the Prime's chest plates.

"What about the data pad?" He asked, looking up.

"I'll get it in a minute Prime, chill your systems." Unknown to the Prime, Ratchet had other ideas in his processor. He walked over to the computer and put Optimus in stasis. "I'm sorry old friend, I had to."

He walked away from the med bay computer and continued to look for the Decepticon warship and Soul. He prayed to Primus that she was close to being unharmed for the sake of Optimus. Fang walked up with Angel in his hand and leaned against the railing.

"What did you do to Oppie?" Angel asked, concerned about the bot that protected her.

"I simply put him in stasis so I can watch his spark rate a little easier."

"What is stasis?" The small female asked.

"Stasis is like your version of medically induced sleep."

 **3rd POV – Decepticon Warship**

Knockout continued to cut into Soul's metal, by softening the outer layer and cutting to her wiring. She screamed in agony until Megatron came back in.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled to get over her screaming. The poor femme had her back burned to the crisp and liquid metal dripped off her frame and onto the ground. Her winglets, which looked a lot, like her wings when she was a human. They were cut and bent different ways. Knockout pushed a button on the console next to the bed which flipped her over onto her back. Soul bit her lip to prevent from crying out.

"Will you help me Soul?" asked the Lord of evil. Soul shook her head no. She would never help the enemy.

"Fine, we shall continue this tomorrow. Take her back to the brig." The two vehicons nodded and picked up the poor femme and placed her back into cuffs, taking her back to her cell.

They dragged her in and set her on the wall again.

"Soul! Oh my Primus, what did they do to you?" The femme asked. Soul didn't answer her question.

"Who are you?" she asked in a weak voice

"Most bots know me as Elita One."

 **Bum Bum Bum! And ending it here. Love you all and please let me know how I'm doing.**


	14. What will happen now?

3rd Person POV – Decepticon Warship

Soul looked at the pink and white femme with shock and thought.

"Elita One?" She asked, looking the femme up and down. The bubble gum colored femme looked a little too familiar, but Soul's lagging processor couldn't place her in a specific spot.

"Yes that is my name. I've known you for quite a while Soul." Elita said. Soul continued to think where the pit she saw this femme.

"Wait a nanoklik." Soul said putting her helm down, optics glued to the floor. "I saw you in a dream. You were the femme on the medical bed, Optimus was giving you comfort while you gave birth to a small femme." Soul looked up and fear and hope filled her systems "You're…. You're my…" She couldn't speak as tears filled the corner of her optics.

"Yes Soul, I am your Carrier and I loved you with my entire spark, but we had to send you away to protect you." She looked at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry Soul."

"What for?" She asked

"For not being there like a carrier should be. I should've fought to go with you and secretly raise you on another planet but I didn't. I am truly sorry Soul." Elita said as she wished how she was loose so she could wrap her daughter in a hug.

"It wasn't your fault. You had to help Sire fight. Sire wanted to come with me to. But when I arrived on Earth, I was converted to human to blend in and I found a little family like me, different. They were winged kids and I soon got those wings by being experimented. I escaped and I've lived with that family ever since." Soul described her life as a human and how she found a human that was interested in her, but it wasn't the same the other way. She didn't like the man. He was too much of the silent type and he kept her uptight and tough. She realized that she had to, at times, let herself go into the land of relaxing. She learned how to do that when she accidentally ran into the Autobots.

"That was no accident darling." Elita said as she looked at her daughter questioning optics. "Why do you think you flew there in the first place?" She asked

"Well, I don't know. I kind of just flew there. I didn't think about it."

"Exactly. Your spark lead you back home to your Sire." Elita didn't even know if Optimus knew she was here on Earth. He probably didn't. "Do you still have that bracelet on you?" She asked and Soul nodded.

"What is it?" The purple femme asked

"I used it as a tracking beacon, but it was my grand-carriers bracelet. She's owned that forever before she gave it to me and I stuck it in you Cybertronian mode before we sent you off."

"Thank you Carrier." Would said, shifting her weight to get some pressure off of her wrists. An idea popped into Elita's processor as she looked at the bracelet on her daughter's wrist.

"Soul, get your Sire." She demanded, yet keeping her kind voice.

"How do I do that?"

"Reach through the bond."

"But how?" Soul asked, not sure where she was getting at it.

"Find that empty hallway in your spark and run down it until you get to a dead end." I nodded and tried. I found the empty tunnel and tried to focus on it, seeming like I've hit a dead end. I stopped and waited.

3rd Person POV - Autobot Base

Optimus stood at the computer with ratchet searching through the database to see if there was anything they could use to locate Soul. Optimus felt bad for leaving her to the servos of the Decepticons. He looked down when he felt a tug at his spark.

'Soul?' He asked reaching back through the bond that they currently held.

'Sire!' The voice of Soul screamed back through the barn

'Soul, thank primus your still alive. Are you hurt?' He asked

'Kind of... But nevermind that. I know a way for you to get me back!' Optimus' spark stopped, skipping a beat. How would this little femme know how to save herself?

'What is it Soul? What do we do?'

'Remember the bracelet carrier gave me? The blue and gold one?' Optimus thought of the bracelet, sitting on the wrists of his daughter.

'Indeed I do Soul. What does that have to do with anything?'

'You can use it to track us.'

'Us? Sweet-spark, what are you talking about?'

'Oh... Uh... You will have to see for yourself Sire. I'm not sure I can tell you without oh believing me.' Optimus thought. Ho could be with her? His spark ached as he wondered where his daughter could be.

1st Person POV – Soul

I thought happily as Sire agreed to track down the bracelet. The happiness quickly went away as six drones came into the room.

"Lord Megatron wants the two femmes delivered to him." One of the purple droids, the one in the front said as he pointed to Elita and me. Two of them nodded and approached me while the other four grabbed Elita. She struggled until one of them stuck a blaster to her back. She froze and let the cons control her. They took both of us down to a large room with two different medical beds placed at an angle. They clamped down Elita as she struggled and looked at me with fear in her optics. They strapped me down to the bed and straightened as Megatron came in and walked straight to Elita.

"You know, femmes are extremely rare." He said, a slight smirk on his faceplates.

"Ya? And Buckethead?" She spat. Megatron growled

"Be wise on what you say my precious Elita One, or you daughter here will receive more than what is planned." Fear filled Elita's optics.

"What are you going to do to her?" She asked

"Nothing much." He walked over to me and used his sharp digit to lift my faceplates to face him. "Who is your Sire?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you want your life spared."

"What makes you say that?" I asked "Did I yell and cry for you to let me go so I can go run back to my Sire?"

"Well, yes. You have the processor capacity of a three year old human."

"Three year old human? Three year old human!?" I yelled "While you've been safe from your death, I've been on the run from scientists that gave me wings while I was human! I was experimented on! Tortured! And you think I have the processor capacity of a youngling? You're a glitch!" I yelled again, thinking about the talk I would be getting from Elita about language use after this was done.

"I know your story Soul."

"Bull shift Megatron. You only know what you want to know. You think I've had the perfect life, that I'm still innocent don't you?" He opened his mouth to speak. "No I don't want to hear it! You're a glitch that makes your army do your hard work for you!" I hardly noticed that drones were strapping me to the wall. "You don't even want to get your precious armor dirty! You're as bad as Knock- AHHHHHHH!" Electricity shot through my back and I went limp letting the darkness surround me.

 **Aaaaand leaving you there. If you have any ideas let me know, I'm stuck in a rut. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Together Again

**Hi! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while but here's an update for you!**

 **First Person POV – Soul**

The pain was shocking. It hurt even in unconsciousness and now I was drifting in a dark place. I had no idea where I was and honestly I was scared. My spark beat faster and faster inside its chamber as I looked around in the darkness. I took a step forward and it echoed across the area I was in. I flinched. 'Too loud Soul.' I thought. I tried to step quieter but it echoed yet again. I flinched again and sighed. I wasn't going to win the silence test. A bright light formed before me and I shielded my optics from the brightness. As the light died down I slowly lowered my arm. Alpha Trion and another bot stood before me.

"Such a fragile thing." The taller one said. I'd have to say I may be small but I didn't think I was fragile. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I stood there trying to speak but still nothing came out. I vented inwardly and eventually, I stopped trying. These bots haven't hurt me yet, so why should they?  
"Indeed, but she is strong." Alpha Trion said. I smiled; someone is backing up my thoughts. The taller one looked down and smiled.

"How are you child?" he asked, his voice low.

"Ummm…." I paused thinking it over. "In pain" I finally replied.

"I would think so young one. It is never fun for any Autobot to be on the Decepticon Warship."

"H-…." I paused. "How do you know about that?" I asked. He surely wasn't stalking me was he? If he was, that would be awkward, just saying.

"I see everything. I am Cybertron or Primus as you may have learned." The taller bot, now known to me as Primus, our very planet said to me.

"P-primus?" I questioned looking up at him. "W-why are you here?"

"Alpha Trion has told me many stories about you. How you are a strong young femme, being thrust into a war you do not deserve to be in." He kneeled down so his faceplate was closer to mine. "You are amazing, young one." I still hated that name but didn't argue against it anymore, unless it was with Megatron, which you see where that got me.

"Thanks I guess. I don't feel to amazing now. I can't even survive 30 minutes on the warship in the torture room." I said, looking down onto the ground taking in that it looked like I was standing on nothing and I could fall into that nothingness at any time.

"Nobody can survive long periods of torture. Not even your creators. The Decepticons have their way of knowing how to make somebody really be tortured. One bot may not respond to electrocution while another will be. It is the same with melting the metal on your body that protects you. Some bots just are immune to certain types of torture." Primus said as he sat down next to me, pulling my small frame onto his lap. "There is much you still need to remember my young one, and I regret to inform you but it will be essential for you to hold onto your memories so Megatron can't get a hold of them." He explained, his tone slipping into seriousness.

"How do I do that?" I asked, looking up at him "The 'Cons have this cortical psychic patch thingy."

"I am aware of the Decepticons technology but there is a way to block it." He paused, letting the information sink into my processor. "Your processor can put up 'mental walls'" He said "It is a way for you to block information in part of your mind and store it away so neither Autobot nor Decepticon can get a hold of it."

"So basically I can put up road blocks in my mind?" I asked. Primus looked down at me confused and then realized what I had meant.

"Oh, you are referring to an Earth term." He said thinking about my question "But yes, you will be able to block your mind from anyone you desire." I smiled and thought about how and what information I needed to hide from the Decepticons. Primus and Alpha Trion started fading.

"Y-you are disappearing. Primus doesn't leave me please." I pleaded. He was caring and being around him and in his arms made me feel safe.

"It seems our time has come to an end child, but fear not because I do wish to see you soon." He said before he fully disappeared and I was left in the never-ending darkness yet again.

 **** **3rd Person POV – Decepticon Warship**

"My lord, she is waking up." Knockout said as Soul began to wake up, her systems catching up with what was happening presently. Megatron strode up to the chains where she hung, Elita nearby, crumpled on the floor with a chain to her ankle and a small device on her T-cog to prevent her from transforming. Her knocked out form was battered and beaten as fore she too had endured torture from the cons that included electrocution, bending of her pink and white metal and damaging her optic. Most of Elita's injuries were on the upper half of her form and poorly welded back together. Soul groaned once again and the medic and Warlord turned back to her. As she slowly opened her optics she looked around, her processor not quite caught up with the present time.

"Sire?" She asked weakly. Megatron laughed and held the electrical prod in his servo.

"Yes my darling Soul, tell me who your sire is." He smiled, his sharp dentals showing. Soul groaned again and her processor caught up to what was in front of her.

"What in the pit?" She streamed and tried to pull back realizing that she was chained up she growled and Megatron's smile vanished and he sneered.

"You caught up faster than I anticipated my sweet femmeling." He growled and grabbed her chin and lifted it up so he could look in her optics. "You are lucky, but I will get your Sire's name out of you whether you like it or not."

 **3rd Person POV – Autobot Base**

Optimus hasn't really left the main console other than to take brief recharge breaks and even those lasted three hours, at the most. Ratchet was becoming increasingly concerned for his leader's health.

"Optimus, you must rest for longer than you are." He tried to reason with the prime.

"Ratchet, I must find my daughter no matter the cost." He continued to search.

"Optimus this amount of work is draining your systems, please you must re-" he was interrupted by the main console and his spark filled with joy. The bracelet he had given Elita so long ago had been located, on the Decepticon warship although he had no idea how he had managed to get past their shielding. Ratchet stared at the console amazed at what he saw. "Ho-how did you manage to do that Optimus? Their codes are close to impossible to decipher."

"I am unsure Ratchet, I simply followed Soul's directions she gave to me over the bond and found the location of her band that I gave Elita." Optimus described. "We must go after her."

"Optimus, are you sure that's the best decision?" Arcee asked, listening to the medic and the leader's conversation. "If Megatron were to find out that Soul was your daughter, who knows what advantage he could use her for. I recommend that you stay here." She threw out the idea thinking about the different scenarios that could happen if Megatron were to find out what he would do to the both of them.

"Arcee, Soul is my daughter and my responsibility. I feel in my spark that it needs to be me to go out and rescue her from the Decepticon Warship and Megatron's twisted ways." He tried to reason with his team, trying to get his daughter back by himself. He didn't want to be waiting at base while his team went out and retrieved Soul for him, even though he knew the risks.

"Please Optimus, sir. I know you love her and the fact that you just got her back makes the decision even harder for you, but please, if you know what's best for her you will let us retrieve her for you." Optimus vented. He knew she was right and that his appearance at the Warship could make the situation worse and possibly can get them both killed.

"Alright Arcee," He agreed "I will remain behind and stay at base for the time being, but if you are in need of back-up I will come to your aid." He commanded. Arcee nodded, knowing that there was no talking him out of playing the back- up role out on the field. She nodded once and looked at Ratchet, secretly telling him to start up the ground-bridge before looking at Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Let's go kick some con tailpipe!" Bulkhead yelled while crushing his servos, curled into fists, together. Bumblebee bleeped in approval. Ratchet nodded at them and typed in the coordinates. Arcee watched closely, almost as desperate to get Soul back as Optimus was. She was another femme, someone who Arcee could relate to. She didn't want to lose that so soon. Ratchet pulled down the lever and the portal stirred to life, the green and blue glow filling the room. Arcee jumped and transformed, zooming through the portal, the others behind her.

Optimus vented and closed his optics, knowing that he cannot go through the portal to where Soul was being kept. He reached through the bond, tugging on Soul's spark. 'You will be fine soon little one' he said.

'Thank you Sire' She replied, his spark skipped a beat. Why did she thank him? Shouldn't she expect this of him? Thoughts filled his processor as he thought about this but Soul had cut the communication before he could ask any questions, leaving his spark empty again.

 **1st Person POV – Soul**

I glared at Megatron as he laughed and left the room. After the door closed I vented, feeling bad for ending the connection to Sire. I hung my helm trying to fight the pain. My wrists were sore from the chains constantly on them, my shoulder plates hurt from holding the weight of my form, and finally my back still hurt from being burned. I quickly picked my helm up and looked back down at Elita…. Carrier. Her battered form lying on the ground, her ankle chained to the wall. She was unconscious. My spark dropped to the bottom of its chamber. I closed my optics and hung my helm again…

My optics snapped open seconds later to the sound of the door opening. The blue femme I have gotten to know over the months stood there, optics wide. She shook her helm and shot my chains off. I fell down to the ground, using my arms to try and stay upward as much as I could. She ran over to me and picked me up.

"Oh my Primus Soul, I am so sorry. We're getting you back right now." She said and picked me up bridal style and I moved my helm to rest on her chassis. "Bumblebee, get her." She said as Arcee nodded to Carrier. Bumblebee nodded and picked her up. "Ratchet, we need a bridge now!" she shouted through the coms and the bridge appeared. I closed my optics. "Stay with me Soul, Optimus needs you…."She paused "I have learned to need you." She ran through the portal, the sound of the mech's ped steps behind her and blaster fire filled the room. The bridge closed and I could feel the shift in arms, ones with a softer feel, ones that I knew very well. I was home and I was ok.

"Soul, you ok. I have you" His voice filled my audio receptor and my spark lifted

"L-love you Sire." I quietly said

"I love you too Soul." And my world went black.


End file.
